Que te lo cuente un poema
by Mep
Summary: Poemafic (¿?) Paso a paso... la historia de Harry&Ginny..... (Gracias especiales a Karla(´Mione) x el nombre... REVIEW..


N/A: Hola.... este es un poema/fic (¿?)... espero que les guste...  
  
Besos....  
  
Mep.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
Fueron conocidos primero...  
¿Qué digo..?, extraños, me refiero.  
Mismos grupos sociales...  
Pero sus caminos nunca cruzaron.  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea... a pocos metros su hermano, con Hermione y Harry Potter, el tan llamado: niño-que-vivió. Rió irónicamente... a nadie parecía importarle que hubiese perdido a sus padres... que él se hubiese quedado tan solo. A ella le importaba... claro que le importaba... pero no era nadie para decírselo... decirle qué hacer o, simplemente, de qué forma vivir la vida. No era nadie, así de simple, en su vida; y, aunque intentase entonces decir algún comentario que no fuese más que un hola, sus palabras quedarían en el viento, porque Harry, como ella sabia, no quería otra persona que se preocupase por él... tenía suficientes. Ellos... eran tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan distintos. Y no sé, la verdad, una forma de explicarlo para que entiendas cómo dos personas que son tan parecidas... que se complementan tanto... no se conozcan mas allá de una amistad que, a lo lejos, puede parecer obligada.  
  
-¡Ginny! Ven acá un segundo- llamó Hermione a través del cuarto, una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Ginny pudo notar como ambos, Ron y Harry, alzaban la mirada de los trabajos que con tanta rapidez trataban de terminar... después de todo estaban tarde de nuevo. Ron adoptó una expresión de disgusto... pero a ella no le importo mucho. Camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Hermione, curiosa de saber el porqué de la llamada.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó, ´Mione?- le preguntó Ginny, mientras hojeaba el libro que tenia en la mano: La bella y la bestia... era su libro favorito y, por su desgaste, podías decir que lo había leído millones de veces.  
  
-Gin, quería preguntarte acerca de... -  
  
Se perdieron en una conversación en susurros en la que los chicos no estaban invitados a participar... qué temas hablaban, solo ellas sabían. Soltaban una que otra risita de vez en cuando... sumamente divertidas. Ginny le susurro algo al oído a Hermione que hizo que esta se sonrojase levemente, dando por terminada la conversación, que había durado quizás unos 15 minutos o más.  
  
-Adiós chicos- dijo Ginny mirando a Ron y a Harry, sus ojos posándose en este último un poco mas de lo necesario. Les ofreció una sonrisa y Harry la observo irse, libro en mano, hacia su cuarto.  
  
Pero más de eso no había... más de aquellas ocasionales sonrisas, no. Más de aquellos secos saludos que aparentaban amistad... no. Más de eso no había... pero...  
  
-Pasaron los años...  
Y después, después se hicieron amigos...  
mejores amigos.  
Dijeron cada cosa cuando debieron...  
No se guardaron nunca secretos.  
  
Ella realmente sabía... cómo era él. Y llegó el momento, pues, en el que no pudo mantener aquella opinión para ella misma. Llegó el momento... en el que supo que quedarse callada estaba de más... y que, si no se lo decía ahora, podía que nunca lo hiciera... y después de analizarlo, cada noche antes de dormir, se dio cuenta que era mejor arriesgarlo todo...  
  
-Harry...?- preguntó dubitativa, una de las muchas madrugadas que, al bajar a la sala común, se encontró con que su rutina dio un gran cambio al ver a Harry, frente a la chimenea... mantas sobre él. Este al principio se asustó un poco, pero al ver quien era, sólo le ofreció una sonrisa distraída... nada menos, nada más.  
  
-Ginny... ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry, sin mirarla, su tono, quién sabe si fue intencional o, sin quererlo, era sumamente cortante... frío. Ginny pareció sorprendida por un segundo, no segura que de Harry pudiese salir aquel comentario que, desde otro punto de vista, era más propio de Malfoy. Pero eso no duró demasiado tiempo.  
  
-No podía dormir- dijo ella, utilizando el mismo tono que él, no se iba a dejar que la tratase como le diese la gana. Se había cansado de ser tan comprensible... de no decir nada. Y si él, pues, creía que diciéndole unas cuantas palabras que antes la pudieron haber lastimado, se iba a librar de ella, pues, sinceramente, se equivocaba.  
  
Él la miró sorprendido, no creyendo que se atreviese a decirle algo así o, que simplemente, contestase sin el más mínimo reparo al comentario tan frió y, de cierto modo, despiadado que él había dado un minuto antes.  
  
- No me mires así... tengo cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar... - dijo ella, moviendo los hombros de manera que entendiese que ese tema, se había acabado.  
  
- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó a un Harry que se sorprendió por el camino que la conversación tomaba.  
  
-Eh... ningún motivo en realidad... - dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, esperando que captase la indirecta. No quería hablar del tema.  
  
-Veo... pesadillas, ¿no?... ¿Sabes? Creo que sería mil veces mejor si se los dijeras a alguien, y con eso no me refiero a tu lechuza Harry... a alguna persona, ¿quizás a mí..?- preguntó ella. Podrás creer que fue ligeramente lanzada... pero ya estaba demasiado harta de esperar... debía tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.  
  
Así fue como empezó su amistad. Meses después reirían al repetir la imagen mentalmente... lo irónico de la situación. Pero, aunque por fuera riesen, por dentro se hallaban enormemente agradecidos de aquel día en el que ella tomó la iniciativa...  
  
Ella le ayudó a curar cada herida...  
A llorar cada pena...  
Él le ayudó...  
A encontrarse a sí misma.  
  
Después él se daría cuenta, cómo aquella voz de ella, se convierte en su conciencia, cómo... la necesitaba a su lado, para tomar cada paso hacia delante... para estabilizarse. Después se daría cuenta... que ella era más... mil cosas más, que no era sólo la hermana de su mejor amigo... que era, de cierta forma, todo lo que él necesitaba.  
  
Después ella se daría cuenta que estaba en lo correcto: él era más que un héroe. Que él era más que una sonrisa de aquellas que vez en revistas... que él era justo como ella. Comprobó, después de un tiempo, que cada mito acerca de él era mentira... que él era Harry, así de simple, sólo Harry....  
  
- Ginny... te tengo que pedir un consejo.- dijo Harry, acomodándose, en lo que podría decirse un residuo de tic nervioso, su cabello alborotado.  
  
- Claro Harry... lo que sea.- dijo ella, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. No precisamente aquella que le hubiese dedicado a un novio... sino aquella que era especialmente para amigos; no más que amigos... por que eso eran, se recordó ella mentalmente, no más que amigos.  
  
- Bueno...- comenzó él, sonrojándose, lo que hizo que ella, por breves momentos, pensase que le diría... lo que siempre ha querido que le diga.  
  
- Jajaja... no me tengas pena Harry.- dijo ella entre risas... pero su corazón, aunque no fuese premeditadamente, latía ahora mil veces más rápido, amenazando salirse de su pecho como muchos suelen decir.  
  
-Lo que pasa...- comenzó él, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas - Creo... que....  
  
- ¿Que qué, Harry?- dijo ella, interiormente un poco impaciente, pero su voz siempre con aquella misma paciencia, aquella misma comprensión.- ¿Crees ...?  
  
- Creo que sigo enamorado...- dijo el lentamente.- de Cho.  
  
Sí... él era sólo Harry. Aquel niño con nada extraordinario, pero que podía, como cualquier otro, romperle en corazón en dos pedazos. Y ella, cómo apreciaba tanto aquella nueva amistad...  
  
- ¿Crees... o sabes?- dijo ella. La comisura de sus labios virándose, en lo que era destinado a ser un llanto desesperado... pero que, después de mucho esfuerzo, terminó siendo una sonrisa postiza, sólo para que él creyese, momentáneamente, que ella... no lo quería, al menos no como antes. Aquel amor por el héroe, que él no era. Y era verdad... ella ya no amaba al héroe... lo amaba a él.  
  
-Sé.- dijo él, su boca también virándose en una sonrisa, las de ellas eran contagiosas, se dijo él mentalmente,... sí, contagiosas y hermosas...  
  
Y...  
lenta... lentamente,  
aquella gran amistad,  
dio paso a algo...  
que, la verdad, no sé si nombrar.  
  
Harry Potter se hallaba sentado en la esquina de la sala común, el libro de pociones en sus manos, pero, por alguna extraña razón, simplemente le era imposible concentrarse. En esos momentos no se sentía en ánimos de analizar qué era lo que le molestaba, sólo... podía verla, aquel cabello flamante rojo, ella moverse de un lado para otro con las risas para Dean, que él, no podía evitar sentir, que eran simplemente forzadas... ella se reía de verdad de sus bromas. Nada que preocuparse... Si, nada de que preocuparse...  
  
-Hola Harry- dijo ella, acomodándose, en un gesto gracioso, el cabello detrás de las orejas. Gracioso y de alguna manera... Hermoso.  
  
-Hola Ginny- dijo él, un poco extrañado de que ella estuviese ahí. Siempre estaba el perfecto Dean.  
  
-¿ Qué hay entre tu y Dean? - preguntó, sin poderse contener. La tarea ahora en el piso, sin más, completamente olvidada.  
  
- Sólo somos amigos- dijo ella, resurgiendo el temperamento de su madre en las venas- no necesito este acto de "hermano protector" de ti, Harry!  
  
- ¿Sólo amigos?- dijo él- ¡¿SOLO AMIGOS? Por favor Ginny, creí que eras más sincera conmigo.-  
  
Para este momento ambos estaban parados, sus caras a pocos centímetros de la otra... si tan sólo lo hubieran notado.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Harry? Sí, somos sólo amigos...y si tú no lo entiendes, entonces simplemente no me conoces tan bien como yo creía.- dijo ella furiosa, esperando cualquier comentario que él le pudiese dar.  
  
Harry la miro, y se dio cuenta de que sí, ellos eran no más que amigos... dio un suspiro lleno de culpabilidad.  
  
-Lo siento, Gin- dijo él, besando su mejilla y, por primera vez, usando aquel apodo que tanto le había escuchado- No volverá a pasar de nuevo.  
  
Ella lo miró agradecida... sabiendo, ahora, que se había ganado su confianza completa. Y por alguna razón u otra, aquello era más de lo que ella simplemente pudiese pedir. Aquel espectáculo, eran sólo celos de "hermano".... dijo ella, "sí, sólo celos de hermano...nada más que eso" dio un suspiro y subió a su cuarto, dejando a la sala común atónita de que la mano de ella estuviese todo el camino en su mejilla... donde él la había besado.  
  
Y bailaron...  
Con el ritmo de la música palpitando en cada vena.  
Y gozaron...  
Aquella noche como ninguna otra.  
  
Y de pronto se presentó una oportunidad, que él simplemente no pudo dejar pasar...  
  
-Ginny- dijo Dean, luciendo terriblemente nervioso - Necesito hablar contigo un minuto a solas.  
  
Ginny le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a Harry, levantándose lentamente para seguir, a pesares, a Dean. Harry los observó irse... aquel sentimiento atacando nuevamente los interiores de su estomago... ¿Celos, quizás? Dijo su subconsciente, él prefirió no contestar.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó Dean?- preguntó ella, dulcemente.  
  
- No sé cómo decirte esto, pero... - dijo él, perdiendo momentáneamente el hilo de la conversación.  
  
- ¿Pero qué?- dijo ella, no notando como él veía por encima de su hombro a Harry, que los miraba no precisamente muy feliz.  
  
- Lo que pasa, es que...- dijo él, cada vez más nervioso- Parvati y yo hemos decidido volver.  
  
- Oh...- dijo ella, un poco sorprendida que las noticias no la hubiesen causado ningún tipo de tristeza , después de todo, él era su pareja para el baile del viernes.- Entiendo si quieres ir con ella, por mi no hay problema.  
  
Dean la miro sonriente. No tendría que lidiar después con un enfadado Harry en el dormitorio... ¡Qué alivio!  
  
Ambos se separaron, tomando caminos distintos, con un beso en la mejilla. Ningún rencor contra el otro.  
  
- ¿Qué quería Dean?- preguntó Harry un poco bruscamente, sus ojos mostrando claramente que no le agradaba para nada. Ella rió mentalmente al verlo, un poco de esperanza guardada en su corazón... ¿Quizás, él....? Mejor ni pensarlo.  
  
- Bueno, Parvati y él han decidido volver. Así que quiere ir con ella.- dijo ella simplemente, para después agregar, por el rostro de furia que se veía en él- No te preocupes, en serio, no me importa.  
  
- ¿Segura?- preguntó él, dubitativo, no sabía si creerle... pero de todas maneras... le alegraba que no fuese a ir con Dean.  
  
- Totalmente- contestó ella, reída pero decidida. Recostándose a él levemente.  
  
- Ok- dijo el un poco distraído, nunca se había acostumbrado a esa cercanía que a veces tenían... no podía evitar...  
  
- Qué bien que no he invitado a nadie- dijo él sin pensarlo- Podemos ir juntos.  
  
- ¿Es esa una invitación, Señor Potter? - dijo ella, con una sonrisa y mirándolo a la cara...  
  
- Por supuesto, Señorita Weasley.- dijo él, tomando su mano y ayudándola a pararse, mientras ambos salían reídos por el retrato... era una cita.  
  
El tan esperado día llegó... Dios, mucho mas rápido de lo esperado. Aunque a Ginny le pareció demasiado lento, de alguna forma esperaba que Harry lo pensase demasiado y decidiese que quería llevar a otra... pero eso nunca pasó.  
  
Harry, por su lado, lo sintió demasiado rápido. Y, a medida que el día se acercaba cada vez más, a sí mismo crecían los nervios. Y él que pensaba que la peor parte había sido enfrentar a Ron. Bueno, no había sido tan malo. ¿ Si lo mirabas objetivamente, no?  
  
Harry estaba en su cuarto, como quien dice, tranquilamente, haciendo nada importante. En otras palabras, vagueando. Ginny estaba en Hogsmade, con unas amigas, Hermione en la biblioteca, y Ron... ¿Dónde estaba Ron, por cierto?  
  
- ¡ HARRY!- gritó Ron, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Harry se asustó un poco, pero no podía decir que no había prevenido esta visita, por algo estaba en su cuarto.  
  
-¿Ron, qué pasa?- dijo Harry poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, parece que Ron no cayó.  
  
- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?- dijo Ron, furioso.  
  
- ¿Eh... no sé de qué hablas..?- dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado. En qué problema se había metido.  
  
- ¡¿ Invitas a mi hermana y no me dices?!- dijo él, acercándose peligrosamente a Harry.  
  
- ¿Perdón?- dijo Harry, a quien no se le ocurría algo más que decir.  
  
- Deberías pedir perdón- dijo Ron, ahora con una sonrisa- te hubiera felicitado antes!  
  
Harry recordó esto con una sonrisa... si a Ron no le molestaba, quizás... ¿Todo saldría bien? Sí, todo saldría bien. Después de unos minutos miro, nuevamente, hacia la escalera de chicas y allí estaba ella. Llevaba un traje blanco perla, sumamente hermoso, pero... ¿para qué perderse en la definición del traje, cuando estaba ella? Tenía el cabello suelto, como pocas veces lo dejaba, llegándole este hasta la cadera en unos rizos que parecían rogarle a Harry que jugase con ellos.  
  
Ella le ofreció una sonrisa contenta... y él se la dio de vuelta. La tomó de la mano... y le dijo al oído:  
  
- Te ves Hermosa, Gin.-  
  
Y ella, sonrió aun más...  
  
- Lo mismo digo de ti, Harry, lo mismo digo.-  
  
Y sin más se fueron... hasta que llegaron a la pista de baile. Uniéndose a las otras parejas... perdiéndose en la multitud.  
  
Pero entonces...  
Sus ojos se encontraron.  
Y aquellos sentimientos...  
Volvieron, más fuertes que nunca.  
  
Bailaron y bailaron... hasta que llegó aquella canción lenta, que secretamente ambos habían estado esperando. Él rodeo sus brazos por la cintura de ella, y jugó, como antes quiso, con aquellos rizos que le llegaban hasta la cadera. Ella rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de él, sintiendo, en la base de su cuello, el cabello alborotado... tantas sensaciones.  
  
- Por que amor, toda mi vida te he esperado...- susurró él al oído de ella, cantando la canción... pero significaba mucho más que eso.  
  
Y era en realidad así, él toda su vida la había esperado. Pero, le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, justo frente a él. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que, todo lo que necesitaba, ya se lo habían dado... que no habría alguien en este mundo que cupiese mejor en sus brazos, o que supiese cómo curarle cada herida como lo hacia ella... por que no había nadie como ella.  
  
Ella no lo había esperado toda la vida. Pero sí había sabido, de alguna forma... que él era todo lo que ella quería, que ella podía ser todo lo que él quisiera. Pero se llevó una gran decepción por que....  
  
No fue amor a primera vista...  
Quisiera ella... y él.  
Pero ¡No!...  
No todo lo que se quiere,  
se logra.  
  
Se siguieron mirando... siguieron bailando, se siguieron queriendo... en secreto.  
  
Él de vez en cuando susurraba palabras de la canción en su oído. Palabras que significaban todo un mundo para ella... y para él, si ella las aceptaba. Palabras que prometían... toda una vida juntos.  
  
Él siguió jugando con sus rizos, sus manos alternamente entre su cabello, o cruzando pequeños círculos en su espalda... suavemente, al ritmo de la música. Ella con su cabeza en el hombro de él, de vez en cuando suspiraba contenta, como quien no cree que es posible sentirse de esta manera...  
  
- Gin- susurró él, suavemente, al oído de ella.  
  
- ¿Si...?- contestó ella, dulcemente, separándose de él y mirándolo a la cara.  
  
- Yo...- empezó él, un poco nervioso- Yo...  
  
- Shh...- dijo ella, tranquilamente- lo sé, yo también te quiero.  
  
Puso de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ella sabia qué quería decir, y no sabia en verdad por que no le dejó decirlo... quizás fue tal vez por que simplemente estaba de más decirlo, si con cada latido que pasaba, podría sentir en su corazón y en el de él, el amor crecer cada vez más... cada minuto más. Así que decidió, sin más, callarlo suavemente... resumir lo que estaba haciendo antes... seguir queriéndose como antes. Porque, se dijo ella, las palabras... estaban de más.  
  
La canción terminó, y así, con ella, sus pasos fueron cesando. Se apartaron lentamente, por que no querían, de ambas partes, que aquel abrazo terminase.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, y él acomodó, en un acto que a ambos les pareció en el momento tan común, el cabello de ella tras su oreja. Su mano quedo en su mejilla, sin ninguna razón aparente para ser removida. Y ella no pidió lo contrario.  
  
- Ginny yo...- comenzó Harry, luchando por encontrar las palabras que describiesen lo que sentía, y no entendiendo porqué era tan difícil decir en alto lo que su corazón realmente sentía.  
  
- Yo...- dijo él- te quiero más de lo que te imaginas...  
  
Ella sonrió, sabiendo que no habría otras palabras que lo describiesen mejor.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Harry- dijo ella, copiando sus palabras, pero siendo eso, pues, más que suficiente.  
  
Él deslizó su mano desde su mejilla, hasta la punta de sus rulos, acercando poco a poco, su rostro al de ella.... no creyendo, que fuese posible, que su deseo, se fuese realmente a cumplir.  
  
Le besó...  
  
Y aquello fue más... fue mejor. Fue mil palabras, en una acción. Fue cariño... fue emoción. Fue... puro amor.  
  
Y cuando notaron...  
Aquel amor en los ojos del otro.  
Sonrieron...  
Porque, más que amigos...  
Almas gemelas.  
  
FIN--- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: espero que les haya gustado... y si fue asi dejen Reviews (indirecta con curva...)  
  
REVIEW.... 


End file.
